Grief
by Krismarief
Summary: Set after part one of the season finale where Zoe Bartlett is kidnapped slight Donna/Josh


            Disclaimer: I do not own West Wing. 

            This is just after the first part of the two part season finale

            "Donna, do you love Josh?" Amy asked quietly, sitting in the shadows of the office. 

            Donna stood frozen, files in her hands, her mind on full flashback; Meeting Josh in New Hampshire, working hundreds of late nights together, when Josh was shot and fighting to live, Josh joking with Sam over his campaign, and Josh crushed by the Vice Presidents actions. 

            Donna raised her head, realizing her silence was an answer of sorts to this woman who was dating Josh. "He's my boss. We practically lived in each others pockets for the past few years, of course I know him pretty well." Donna answered evasively.

            Suddenly Josh's voice shouted, "Donna!!" This time it held a panic to it that sent Donna for the door. 

            "Josh, what is it?" Donna asked when she was suddenly engulfed in his arms. "Oh God, Donna. Charlie and I were outside some club talking to the Secret Service agent when Zoe Bartlett was kidnapped and one of the Secret Service agents was murdered." 

            Donna put a hand over her mouth in shock, pulling back to read the truth in Josh's eyes. "Zoe?" Donna whispered, filled with grief for both Charlie and the Bartlett's. 

            Josh nodded, and pulled her tightly to him, taking comfort in her arms. Neither one of them noticed the silent woman sitting in shock in the office. Josh reluctantly pulled back from Donna, "I just needed to see if you were ok. I'm going back to Charlie." He said, and Donna nodded. "Tell Charlie that I am praying." She said simply and he nodded and walked away.

            Donna stood very still in the doorway the walked to talk with the other secretaries, giving a kleenex to one and trying to comfort another.

            Amy sat in the office, tears running down her cheeks. For the Bartlett's loss or her own, she wasn't sure. Impatiently she wiped the tears off of her face with her hands, gathered up the forgotten files and left.

            Donna was walking towards the residence to check on Josh and Charlie when it dawned on her what had happened in the office. Just as quickly she dismissed it. She just had no time to waste on worrying about it right then.

            Charlie was sitting shell-shocked in his office, a cup of cold coffee in his hands. Josh was lounging on the small couch, worried eyes on Charlie until Donna came in. He shook his head to her unspoken question.

            Donna crossed to Charlie, taking the coffee from his hands and place it on his desk. She knelt, taking his hands into her, "Charlie, you have to think positive thoughts." She said firmly.

            He raised tortured eyes to hers, "They shot that agent, what if..what if..," he choked.

            "No. Don't even go there Charlie. She will fight and we have to fight for her. Understood?" Donna said, holding his eyes until he nodded.

            "Ok." He whispered. Donna watched his eyes fill with tears and hugged him to her, letting him cry it out.

            Josh watched with something akin to awe as Donna helped Charlie let it out. A hand on his shoulder made him look up to see the Presidents secretary, Debby Fiderer standing here.

            "She's a good person." Debby said quietly, eyes on Donna and Charlie. Josh nodded. He remembered his panic when he couldn't find Donna right away, and his relief when he held her in his arms. Leo knew his feelings for her, and he suspected Sam did as well, but tonight was a catalyst of sorts.

            Donna gave Charlie a Kleenex and patted his shoulder. She stood and went to sit by Josh. He touched her hand silently and their eyes met. Donna nodded, patted his hand and returned to the staff area.

            Leo watched this from the half open door in a little amazement. They were like a married couple. He shook his head and returned to watching C.J. give the press release. What a filthy, horrible night.

              
  



End file.
